Henry V
by G. J. Raven
Summary: Non-Canon. Harry James Potter is the son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans. He also happens to be a Muggle noble, pureblood Lord and the Master of Death. What happens when a Harry Potter who is equipped with the knowledge and skill of those titles is let loose unto the magical world expecting a shy, clueless Boy-who-lived orphan? Eventual Harry/Daphne
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

James Potter rushed into the St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, desperately dodging and weaving his way around the numerous people clouding the lobby. Immediately his eyes looked for that of his best friends.

"Where is she? Is she alright? When did you get here? Why are you still here? Where's Wormtail" He asked, without slowing down to hear their response.

"In order, no clue, no idea, just slightly before you did, and because we were waiting for you, Mother's ill." Sirius replied. Sirius Orion Black, heir apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, wore an indolent smirk on his face while leaning against the counter of the front reception. While it was undeniable that he would jump in front of a killing curse for the men he considered to be his family, he did not pretend to understand the emotions and thoughts of one James Charlus Potter at this instance.

"Well then, why didn't you bloody find out while you were here waiting?" James roared at the two men now standing before him.

In clipped tones, before Sirius could say anything else to antagonise the rather unnerved man standing before them, Remus John Lupin answered, "That would be because we are not kin. You, more than anyone should know that in such times, the hospital is merely exercising due diligence in not simply giving information of its patients willy-nilly to all seekers." An arched eyebrow punctuated his statement.

"Merlin Moony, of course you're right, but that doesn't mean that you couldn't have tried! Godric knows how many times we charmed our way out of situations." James said.

Ignoring the two men before him, James strode to the reception counter and faced the matronly woman seated there. "My name is James Potter, where exactly is my wife at? I have just received summons from the hospital that she was about to go into labour."

"And what was the pre-arranged password for such a visit?" This question stumped James, causing his mouth to gape soundlessly while he blinked owlishly at the nurse in question. "Password… uh, something to do with that Muggle playwright that Lily likes."

"Moony, you're the best of us at this. What is the name of a play that bears the name of a king?" James turned to Remus. In response, Remus merely rolled his eyes and answered, "Which play, Prongs? You do know that there are thousands of plays involving kings don't you? A hint of which playwright would at least help narrow down the plays in question."

"I think it was Spearrock or something. No, it was Spearsway, or was it Spearroll." James supplied.

Sirius barked a laugh. "One would think that the Muggle was a Goblin in disguise with such names. I believe it was Shakespeare, and the answer is Henry V."

This time, both James and Remus turned to Sirius and stared in surprise. "What? The sprog is after all my Godson. That, and Andy likes Shakespeare, so I grew up listening to her waxing about his genius." Sirius replied, not entirely comfortably.

Pushing questions of Sirius' sudden competence in Muggle literature aside, James turned to the receptionist once more. "So where is she then?"

"Fifth floor, Private Wards, Room Five."

Without another word, James spun on his heels and took off running towards the fifth floor, where Lily Marie Potter started another round of cursing the general ineptitude of men, Potters, and absent husbands.

**HENRY V**

Following in his wake, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black conversed casually while Sirius flirted outrageously with the nurses and occasionally patient who were unfortunate to cross their paths. "You know, I really don't understand why Prongs is in such a snit. People never die in labour. Well, at least not since Victoria Vaisey died after giving birth to Arcturus Malfoy", Sirius snorted.

"It must be all pureblooded placenta…" Sirius started before he was interrupted by Remus. "Once again, you surprise me with your inordinate knowledge of pureblood gossip. But more importantly, how does the heir apparent to the Most Ancient and Most Noble _Pureblood_ House of Black even know what is placenta?"

Sirius' face started to take on a smug expression before the second question turned his grin into a grimace. "Well, I did after all grow up amongst the Blacks and information is what we thrive upon. Anyway, I wanted to inform you guys sooner but now is as good as any. Do you remember McKinnon?"

"Gryffindor, year above us? Blonde, buxom, and breathy?" Remus replied.

"Spot on, Moony my boy! Well, I met her a few months back in Hogsmeade after my shift. James had to head home because Lily wasn't feeling too well. So, I found myself alone in the Three Broomsticks and what do you know… Marlene McKinnon was there, sitting by her lonesome with tears falling down those cherubic rosy cheeks. Anyway, long story short, she had just received news that she passed her Healer's test but her uncle, the last of the McKinnon's dead in a Death Eater attack."

"So… we started talking and what do you know. I manage to nurse her back to happiness, while she nursed me to esctasy if you know what I mean." Sirius waggled his eyebrows at Remus.

"Merlin, you are disgusting. Anyone told you that before? That still doesn't answer how you know about things like placenta if 'nursing you to esctasy' was all she did?" Remus asked.

At this, Sirius started to look edgy and his face spotted a distinct flush creeping up from his neck. "Godric, you've really fallen into Hippogriff's dung this time haven't you? You actually like like a girl!" Remus crowed.

"Shut up! It's not like that okay. It's just that, some of the things that she mention, I didn't quite understand so I bought some books at a muggle bookstore to read just so I don't look like an idiot the next time we're out on a date. Besides, she's a pureblood witch that is totally different from the rest of those inbred hags." Sirius said. He continued with a whisper, "From the things I'm hearing from Gringotts, it seems that my father has not disinherited me and if that is the case, the family by-laws for succession requires me to at least be in a relationship with a pureblooded witch in order for consideration for succession. Judging from the gossip, it seems that is not too far away." At this, Sirius had the grace to wince. He continued, "I'll be damned if I let the aegis and fortune of the Blacks go to that idiot warmonger and his bunch of lunatic followers. So I thought that I would play a prank on them all."

Sirius roared with laughter at this thought.

Remus asked, "Merlin help us all, Padfoot reading and preparing for a date. So you do care about McKinnon after all."

**HENRY V**

"Moony, to be honest, I can't say for sure. All I know is that what she makes me feel when I am with her is totally different. It's something I've never felt before…" Sirius trailed as both men stopped outside the ward as James came out bearing his son.

Wearing an inordinately pleased expression, James said, "Padfoot, Moony, I present to you – Henry James Potter…"

"Harry!"

Turning around, James looked upon the sweat flushed face of his wife with a confused frown, "Lils, I thought the play you liked was titled Henry V?"

"Yes, but he was known as Prince Harry to his friends and supporters, so Harry it is. Besides, Henry reminds me of my stuffy primary school teacher!" Lily answered.

"Fine, gentlemen…", "and lady" Amelia Bones declared as she joined the group. Trailing her, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody clunked his way as his magical eye spun wildly in its socket.

"Bones. Moody." James nodded towards each of them before continuing, "What are you doing here?"

"Official business I'm afraid." Amelia provided. "But that can wait. So who is this then?"

"Well, as I was saying before I was interrupted," James paused with a glare at the four individuals before him, his eyes softening as he gazed upon his now placid wife lying tiredly in her bed, "I present to you all, the Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Harry James Potter."


	2. Ascension

**Chapter 1**

"How is he, Moony?" James asked as Remus entered the cottage in Godric's Hollow where the Potters were currently hiding out in.

Remus looked at James with a wry smile before answering, "Better than we can expect, considering the circumstances…"

"Who would have thought, that our Sirius would have fallen so hard and so fast for a girl." James grimaced, as he thought back to the day of Harry's birth.

**HENRY V**

A day mixed with celebration and sorrow. Not long after they had toasted Harry's birth with a bottle of firewhiskey that Sirius had somehow conveniently sneaked into the hospital ward, Alastor Moody and Amelia Bones had pulled Sirius aside to deliver the news of Marlene McKinnon's death. Moody begin, "Look laddie, I know you and I'll do you no favours by beatin' around the bush. This afternoon, the Aurors received an alert for an 'Eater attack in the Di'gon Alley. One Marlene McKinnon listed you as the next of kin. She died 'laddie. Now we're here as a courtesy. Gringotts should send you notification soon but we need you to go to the Morgue and collect her personal effects because there is an overspill right now."

As the Potters' and Remus watched silently, first with curiosity and then with growing trepidation as Sirius' face grew paler and paler by the minute, Moody and Bones concluded their business soon and with final nods, left the ward. Finally, Sirius turned to Remus and managed to croak out, "Marlene was in Diagon Alley when the Death Eaters attacked. She stayed on to assist the victims, and she was…"

"Padfoot…" Remus begin, "Moony, she was killed! She's dead. All because some fucker decided to attack Diagon Alley without thought as to who and what they were attacking. What is the point? Amelia said that the Aurors stationed there were successful in quelling the first wave of attacks but then when they turned their backs, they were attacked by the Death Eaters who were already stunned and then revived…" Sirius trailed off in a whisper and bowed down in grief.

James and Lily looked at each other in confusion, and as James opened his mouth to speak, he felt a gentle hand upon his arm. He turned to his wife as she silently shook her head, indicating that they should remain quiet.

As Sirius lifted his head once more, he turned to Remus and James. "I've got to go… I'll get in touch with you guys later. Here, congratulations both of you." He said, as he passed the bottle of firewhiskey to James. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss onto Lily's cheek before turning and lightly gracing Harry's forehead with his lips.

Without another word, Sirius stood straight and walked out of the ward swiftly.

Since then, James and Remus hardly saw Sirius. Before, when James and Sirius were still on the Auror Force together, it was nigh impossible to not see him, what with their duties together and the frequent times Sirius visited to have breakfast together with Lily and James. A month after Harry's birthday, Sirius resigned his commission as an Auror. When questioned, he turned to James and said, "I've been thinking Prongs. Before I leave though, here's a thought. What are you doing? You have Lily and Harry, and yet you're still here risking your life for a faceless public that would all too soon throw you to the wolves and masquerade as Death Eaters just so people like Lily should not have the right to exist."

James looked on in shock as Sirius' words threw him into a quandary. "What the hell am I suppose to do then? We dream about this in Hogwarts. Of fighting these idiots and protecting the rest of Magical Britain, of changing things. That's what I'm doing. What has changed?"

Looking around his, Sirius quickly pulled James into a nearby office that was empty. He casted a _Muffliato_ as he took a deep breath. "I read the after-action report for that incident. Do you know why Marlene died? It wasn't because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, Prongs."

Sirius spat out, "Marlene was casting emergency healing charms on Diggle, who was there with the Order of the Pheonix. The reason why the Death Eaters targeted her too, was because they thought she was part of the Order. The one who struck her, was also the one who Dedalus Diggle stunned, only for some faceless Death Eater sympathiser to revive him."

"You cannot expect to blame her death on the Order and the Aurors, Padfoot…" James started as Sirius held up his hand, cutting him off. "You're right, I don't blame the Order and the Aurors. I was once an Auror remember?" as he ran his hand through his hair.

"The thing is, the main reason why there were so many deaths is because the Aurors and the Order maintain separate doctrines going into combat. From what I read, the Order chose to stun Death Eaters, and that was it. They moved on, which left the stunned Death Eaters behind their flanks, open to anyone in the public to _Rennervate _them. This entire cock-up happened because the Aurors trusted those who were down, **to stay down**." Sirius said harshly. "While I cannot blame the Aurors for their professional judgement, neither can I blame the Order for its methods. It has however left a sour taste in my mouth, Prongs. I don't think I will be accepting Dumbledore's invitation to join the Order."

He let out a mirthless chuckle before saying, "Besides, the Healers are telling me that Father is not too long for this realm. The way I see it, I'm embracing the ethos of the House of Black none too soon. I'll wage this war in the safety of the Wizengamot where who I am can do way more damage than what my wand can ever achieve. That and I want to see the face of my mother as the 'worthless, blood-traitor' son inherits the title of the purest House in the whole of Magical Britain."

Spinning around, he left James in the abandoned office and to his own thoughts.

**HENRY V**

"You know that what Sirius said is true right? I worry everytime you go out on patrol, or when I'm home alone. It's not like you are doing a lot against Voldemort and his syncophants. Plus, I still don't understand how we're safer here as compared to the Manor." Lily asked James, as Remus settled down next to Harry at the dining table. As Harry waved his arms about and blathered on, he turned his attention to the conversation once more.

James sighed as he said, "Every bit counts, Lils'. Besides, Dumbledore insisted that we're safer here, and to be frank, after the death of my father, he has stepped up to mentor me on this Lord business. Unlike Sirius who learnt politics from the time he was in his nappies, some of these stuff is new to me since Potters' traditionally only succeed to the House seat in the Wizengamot when they turn thirty."

"Padfoot… he has changed after Marlene's death. He refused to join the Order and yesterday, I saw him speaking to the Vaiseys' and the Rosiers' after the Wizengamot session. Dumbledore fears he is turning dark."

Lily's eyes widen as she snapped, "James, how could you say such a thing. If you had died just as how Marlene did, under such circumstances, I too will not have joined the Order. Besides, as it is, the Order is pretty much useless in opposing Voldemort."

"Perhaps, Sirius is correct…", Remus mused as Harry grabbed one of his fingers and started to suck on it.

"Not you too, Moony", James whined before glaring at Lily. She swatted his head none too gently before looking upon Remus expectantly.

"Hear me out." Remus said. "It has been six months since Marlene's death. Five, since Sirius has resigned from the force. How many Death Eaters have you captured, James? In that time, how many bills has Sirius help pass before the Wizengamot that affects all Death Eater activities? I hear he is gaining quite the profile as the voice of House Black. Apparently, Dumbledore's spy has overheard whispers of plans to assassinate Padfoot amongst the Death Eaters."

Eyes widening as James took in the information Remus provided, he pursed his lips and drawled out his answer, "I don't deny your point. However, it makes me feel as though I am contributing to the effort everytime I capture and down a Death Eater…"

"…which you can easily do so too as Lord Potter with the Potter seat, if not more. Not to mention, the greater safety you would have when you're not out everyday hunting or responding to Death Eaters and their attacks. If Sirius can do so merely as the voice of House Black rather than the Lord of House Black, your argument is moot." Remus countered.

With a grimace, James finally ground out, "It's just that everytime I feel suffocated by the bloody prophecy, I go out and find me some Death Eaters to pummel. It always seems to work. By the way, I'm still in trouble with Dumbledore for telling you guys about the prophecy."

At this, Lily glared at James. "I don't see why we are not allowed to let our closest friends know and help with security. Especially, since we're pretty much hiding out here in this cottage without contact with anyone else." Lily snarked. "James, honey, perhaps it's not entirely wise to put our trust on Dumbledore wholly. About the cottage, I hardly see how centuries of wards and spells on the manor may be considered weak and easily defeated when the _Fidelius_ is all this cottage has as a defence."

Shrugging, James replied, "That's what I thought so too, but you must admit that the _Fidelius_ is nigh impregnable especially with Padfoot as our secret keeper. No one can attack what they cannot find."

**HENRY V**

The fireplace lit up in green flames suddenly, and Sirius shot out of the grate with the effortless ease and grace he seemed to project these days. "Hey everybody! How is the munchkin doing?" He greeted everybody at the table as he surveyed the scene before him.

Frowning, he greeted Lily with a kiss on her cheek, and hoisted Harry up as he gurgled in delight, he said, "You know, for somewhere that is supposedly safe, this cottage is pretty accessible? I floo-ed in from the ministry. Granted the _Fidelius_ is in place but still…"

"Oh, and by the way, Prongs have you asked Dumbledore about details of the prophecy?"

Looking uncomfortable, James said, "You know how he is… he refused to tell me. But all he said was that it concerns Harry, and Frank's kid. Wait, didn't Moony just come from your place? Why are you here now?"

Sirius absorbed the information with a slightly deeper frown as he ignored the spoken question. Turning to face Remus, he asked, "You're looking pretty bad Moony. What has Dumbledore have you doing? Merlin forbid he has you speaking to the other werewolves."

Taking in Remus' expression, Sirius' visage hardened as his lips flattened into a thin straight line. Arching a brow, Lily spoke out, "Please enlightened the ignorant amongst us what is the problem with that?"

Sighing heavily, Sirius took a seat next to Remus and poured himself a cup of tea. Furrowing his brow, he thought for awhile before he began. "There is no simple explanation really, and objectively speaking, there is no problem with sending Moony as an envoy to the other werewolves. BUT, anyone who has grown up around politics will tell you that such an envoy will be next to useless."

At this, Remus' expression merely sank further. Speaking quickly and quelling any other questions, Sirius said, "Well, that relates to one of the two things I came here today for. After Moony left my place, I went to the Wizengamot to pick up a few documents I left in the House Black offices. While I was there, I picked up some whispers that Voldemort has made successful overtures to the giants and the werewolves. And since we didn't get to talk much before Kreacher chased us out, I thought I will pop by here to continue the conversation."

"Back to why such envoys are useless… As every pureblood should know," Lily grimaced at this, "magical societies have their own rules." Sirius continued, "Now, I believe Dumbledore may likely be ignorant of certain rules because he comes from a minor house, although I don't understand why you never point them out to him, Prongs. Or you, Moony."

Sighing, James repeated, "Potter heirs generally ascend as the voice to the House seat upon turning thirty. Dad would have taught me all I needed to know starting last year until I turned thirty, but as you know…"

Remus continued, "And since I was bitten when I was four, and hardly cognisant of pureblood wizarding culture myself, I don't see why I can be expected to be a fount of knowledge there."

"Well that certainly answers the question as to why the Order is pretty much clueless about this then. I assume then not many people are aware of Moony's furry little problem which is why no one else thought to correct Dumbledore on his erroneous perspective?" Sirius asked.

At a muted nod from both James and Remus, he continued, "Like I said, magical societies have their own mindsets and behaviour and are bounded by such rules. In addition, they have different power structures. Veela enclaves are ruled by their Queen mothers. Merpeople have their chieftains. We have our Wizengamot, and our ridiculous laws. Werewolves, have alphas."

Looking at the confused expressions upon the faces of three of his best friends, Sirius cried out exasperatedly, "Alphas! King. Ruler. Top dog." At this, he let out a chuckle, "Or more pertinently, "Top wolf."

A bewildered James said, "And how does this pertain to why Dumbledore and Moony's efforts are pretty much ineffectual?"

Growing understanding was reflected on Lily's face, and seeing that, Sirius turned to her and said, "Lils, you want to explain this to these boneheads?" Ignoring the cries of disagreement from James and Remus, she chuckled as she answered, "I'll do my best. Correct me if I'm wrong though." At his nod, she continued, "Because Remus acts as an envoy for the Order, he behaves as though one expects a wizard to behave. Whereas werewolves, or at least those who form packs and live amongst their packs, staunchly reject such behaviour. Furthermore, an envoy to the packs fail unless the pack alpha allows for and acknowledges the envoy's message to the pack. So ergo, Moony's efforts to the werewolves are useless unless he either convinces the pack alpha or becomes an alpha himself. Am I right?"

Lily's smug grin at Sirius' nod only served to irritate James and Remus further. "So everything I have done so far, the fights I have endured was for nothing?" Remus cried out.

At this, Sirius' eyes narrowed once more. "You mean to tell me that Dumbledore's instructions to you was to accept and endure fights from other werewolves in hopes of convincing them of your message?" Seeing Remus nod, he let out a sigh and finally spoke in a slow and controlled manner, "This right here further strengthens my belief and relief that I chose not to join the Order."

"I find it hard to believe that a man of Dumbledore's stature and age could be so ignorant of matters such as these. It could only be explained by either his utter incompetence, a minor Lord trying to swim in the oceans of major House politics of the Wizengamot, or that he believes the way to success is to hamstring his followers."

Sirius continued, "By accepting and enduring fights, but choosing not to _dominate_ and win, Moony was acknowledging his inferiority. If an ordinary pack member thinks themselves superior to you, what chance do you have to sway the whole pack. Besides, that is a moot point. Most of the British pack are under Greyback," Remus paled at the mention of his name, while Sirius continued obliviously, "who if whispers are to be believed, have already sworn fealty to Voldemort."

Taking in the truly astounded looks around him, and the happy babble of a six month old baby, Sirius laid out his plans. "The first idea I had was for Moony to become the Steward of House Black. I can afford to pay your much more than the pittance Dumbledore is offering. That, and I need someone truly competent to sort out the mess that I find the House in."

"Wait, in order for you to do that, you need to first be Lord Black…", Lily pointed out before looking at Sirius quizzically, "Is there something you are not telling us?"

**HENRY V**

"... A few days back, Gringotts sent me an owl requesting for an urgent meeting. Since I haven't seen Father, not after he appointed me the voice of the House Black seat, I thought they wanted me there to settle the McKinnon account. When I arrived, I found the House Black solicitor and a document stating that the current Lord Black was abdicating because of his ill health, and as such, the Heir Apparent was to ascend to the title."


End file.
